


Birthday In Rain

by keethwithchocomilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keethwithchocomilk/pseuds/keethwithchocomilk
Summary: A long awaited day has came, at it was Seokmin's birthday party.Joshua surely contributed a lot, repaying the times he was busy and unable to be around Seokmin.But what if Joshua's schedules get in the way and misunderstandings arise?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Birthday In Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in a few nights at 11pm and no I did not edit so like,, I hope you can still enjoy it~~ Also Eunji cameo altough I have little to no idea about her but I loved her when she interviewed Seventeen!

“You have a schedule today?” Seokmin huffed.

  
“I’m truly sorry honey,”

  
“B- but, what about my birthday party...?”

  
“I’ll try it to make there in time, okay?”

  
Seokmin only nodded as Joshua and Vernon steps their way outside the dorm. Before closing the door again, Joshua waved one more time. As the door shuts as Seokmin’s smile melts.

  
It has been planned since a week ago to throw a party for Seokmin’s birthday, since their schedule were slightly empty these days. It was mostly Joshua's idea, with him advicing the party should be at Seokmin's restaurant and how big the cake is going to be. An sudden call arises when a manager informed that Joshua and Vernon will be on a special interview for the day last morning.

  
The athmosphere went downhill after that. Seokmin, from the brightest to arrange the things about said party, to the one who’s mouth is fully zipped.

  
“Seokmin, it’s still a pretty long time until your party, they’ll make it in time,” Seungcheol said, patted Seokmin’s shoulders.

  
Seokmin only nodded again. The rest continued to arrange the party. They went to the exact location of the party, which is a small restaurant which is one of Seokmin’s secret favorite. The owner greeted the eleven of them as they went in and started decorating the whole restaurant with beautiful ornaments.

  
The owner participated aswell, as he pulled a ‘close’ sign on the front of the restaurant. A lot of Seokmin’s friend, and other member’s friends that also became quite close to Seokmin, started flooding the restaurant. A lot of gifts we’re stacked. People chatted but they do realize Seokmin’s lack of energy today.

  
“Seokmin... Is everything okay?”

  
Seokmin put a little nod as he walks away to the edge of the restaurant.

  
“Jeonghan... Is Seokmin okay? I’m really worried,”

  
“It’s Joshua... He had a sudden schedule so Seokmin is quite dissapointed,”

  
“Oh my, is there anyway to cheer him up?”

  
The time now ticks at six in the afternoon. The sun has drowned deeper between the skyscrapers. But no news of Joshua. He gave a glance at the presents in his right, which is the presents that members gave him. It came with all sizes, but he didn’t trust what is inside.

  
Last year, Jeonghan gave him his own shoes that has been lost for six days. Jihoon also gave him a big sized present, but when it’s opened it’s full of junk with a sheet of music paper. Which was the best way to announce what Jihoon decided would be a perfect title track for their comeback, but quite a useless present.

  
Joshua always gave him a weird but cute gift. Like last year, he gave Seokmin a dinosaur oversized hoodie. Seokmin really liked that. He picked up Joshua’s present this year. Wrapped in grey, with a small size, Seokmin is really curious about the inside. He tried to shake the inside, it felt like another box is inside. He chuckled, wondering if Joshua would pave the way of the useless gifts that other members gave for him every year.  
Maybe Seokmin will open it with Joshua’s little chuckle as he figures out the useless thing that Joshua gave him.

  
A gigantic cake arrived at the door. It was four stories tall, large, even two people needed to hold each edged. and he knew he didn’t order it.

  
“Seokmin... Do you like it?” Soonyoung, beside him, smiled.

  
“Eh?” Seokmin gasped at the cake.

  
“We knew you we’re kind of gloomy today, but we’re all try out best to cheer up the birthday boy,” Soonyoung pulled a smirk and grabbed Seokmin’s hands closer.  
The birthday cake was prestige. It took much of the money of all of the fellow members and friends to all collectively order a custom cake at a swift time, but the smile on Seokmin face is what brings them up again.

  
The clock now had striked to seven as Seungcheol started to assemble the candles, Chan lighted them up, and Seungkwan lead the birthday song with a loud high-pitched song. Glancing at the restaurant window one more time, no one’s steps directs to the restaurant. Seokmin blows the candles. Everyone cheered for Seokmin.

  
All the presents are gathered up. Firstly it starts with member’s friends. They all give him reasonable gifts. The ones he’s truly friends, which started the chain of gifts that are questionable. One gave him eight packs of ramen, one gave him a bottle of wine, the list goes on. It brought a good laugh to everyone.

  
The member’s gifts. The room is filled with laugh as Jeonghan gave him Joshua’s clothes. When did he even have time to steal Joshua’s clothes?  
As the presents keep going, and laughter decorates the room, he finally ends up with the last present. Which is Joshua’s. It’s getting pretty late and Seokmin only sighed.

  
“Can we... open this later...?” Seokmin asked.

  
“Chillax, we don’t have any tiring schedules tomorrow,” Mingyu said.

  
His phone for once buzzed. The contact ID is only shown by the heart emoji. Seokmin hesitates but he answered the call.

  
“Hello... Honey..? I’m really, really sorry,”

  
“What?” Seokmin growled, but trying to mantain his anger within.

  
“I’m sorry... I don’t think I can make it there, the company wants us to spend the night with Sunbaenim-“

  
Seokmin flowed tears, “Sure, because spending time with Sunbaenim you barely know is more damn important than your boyfriend’s birthday!”

  
“Seokm-“

  
“What are your excuses?? I would’ve believed you, but you keep ignoring me for the past few weeks, schedules, ‘going out with your friends’. Shut the fuck up already,”

  
For once, everyone knew it takes a big effort to make Seokmin blasts his anger. They stood up frozen, terrified.

  
After that Seokmin threw his phone on the ground. Everyone had a pitiful stare. They try to comfort Seokmin, but his thoughts is only filled with anger. He tried his best to supress it by taking a deep breath, and smiled at everyone.

  
“Eh... Excuse me, I need fresh air,” he pushed everyone away from him gently.

  
“But Seokmin, it’s drizzling outside,” Wonwoo said.

  
“I SAID I WANT TO GET SOME FRESH AIR!” Seokmin pushed Chan gently, who’s just next to him.

  
In his hands was a Joshua’s birthday gift. As he bursts out of the door, he can feel droplets of rain hitting his whole body. The wind goes between his shirt as he shivers tremendously. He didn’t know where he went, but he kept running. On the side of the street, with the cars beeping and the lights from the building clicks on.

  
He had nowhere to go, but he wanted his steps to never stop. Until he found a little park in the middle of the city. Not a single being is traced towards Seokmin’s eyes. He stepped towards the roads filled with smooth rocks. Above him the moon was shining vaguely through the thick clouds. Neon lights twirl between the trees.

  
He can imagine a bright evening with Joshua here, probably walking around the road, talking on how many babies would they want in the future, or their plan to enjoy their old times in a small hut in the edge of the cliff near a beach on a rural area.

  
He felt his anger got out of control. His anger should be supressed more. Would it be better if Seokmin had a friendly and mature conversation with Joshua?

  
He sat on one of the benches. Maybe, they could sit here together. Bringing food that Jisoo cooks from the dorm. Talking as they look at the sky. And when it rains, and as usual Seokmin forgots to bring an umbrella, Joshua would pull out an umbrella from his bag and let it cover the two.

  
He gets curious of the gift he got in his hands. Joshua’s present wrapping soaks by the rain. It ripped by itself as it shows a box. He opened the box, to a beautiful ring inside of it. It shines altough the rain dripped. A letter was getting soaked and Seokmin rushed to pick it up. He tried to read it altough the tint was all over the place.

  
‘Let me kneel in this special day and make us say the vows to be tied for all our lives,’

  
Seokmin bursts into tears. Is this why Joshua has been out so often without him? He looked at it again, and again. It felt so unreal. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. It hurted so badly. He felt so guilty about being rude to his boyfriend.

  
With that, he decided to slip the ring onto his finger. He smiled.

  
After that he closed the box again. The wind has getting stonger. The drips keep getting more loud, and thunders growl at the back. His clothes are soaked with water. The wind only made his body shiver more and more.

  
He wanted to go back to the restaurant, but he had no idea of the direction. He’s starts to be terrified of the possibility he’s staying in here for who knows how long. His head gets heavier as the world around him blurs.

  
***  
At that time, Vernon and his sunbaenim, Eunji, had a focused talk so Joshua decided to step away from both of them to the park yard the building. He does expect anger from Seokmin, but it still hurts that the one he loved. He dropped a tear from his eyes.

  
Four years having a relationship with Seokmin, numerous fights, and he never did Joshua heard a swear coming from Seokmin's mouth.

  
“Joshua! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Let’s go to the ramen store next door!” Eunji pulled Joshua’s vest. But as he turns his head back, she noticed that Joshua’s face got red.

  
“Joshua... Are you okay?” Eunji asked, patting Joshua’s shoulder.

  
“Sorry noona, just a bit tired, let us continue,” Joshua said, trying to hold his tears back.

  
After they got a ride to a ramen shop, they all only silenced. Both knew that Joshua has been way more reserved. When they finished their orders, Eunji and Vernon kept chatting. Eunji in general is very talkative, and in a day both could feel very comfortable around.

  
But Joshua kept his mouth shut. Eunji tried to think on how on earth to relive Joshua’s spirit. She thinks of complimenting him. He had changed his outfit after interview, to a fancy dark blue vest buttoned up and a tie, with the same colored pants.

  
“By the way Joshua, you look gorgeous tonight, you have any plans tonight?”

  
And that reminder is enough to make Joshua break. But he still put up his forced smile.

  
“Joshua...? Hey, if there’s anything wrong, just tell me, it’s okay,”

  
“It’s just... it’s my partner’s birthday. My plan was to propose today on the birthday party at his favorite restaurant, but I’m running pretty late,” Joshua said truthfully. He then started tearing up, remembering about the call again.

  
“Oh god- I’m sorry for ruining your special day! You should go!” Eunji gasped.

  
“Noona, we can’t. Our companies told us ‘to bond until the midnight’,” Vernon sighed.

  
“Hmmm... Right, but can I go with you, Joshua? I know it might be a privacy invasion, but I promise to not invade you that much,”

  
And that how they ended up calling their driver managers again. Eunji had a big smile plastered on her face as they went to the van. Vernon told him the new adress of the restaurant as the rain pours. Thunders buzz on the sky, while traffic made them slow.

  
He held both of his hands, praying that when he goes there Seokmin who would mercy him on what he had done. He honestly was busy with his schedules, and also use the rest of his time to search the right ring to suprise Seokmin.

  
“We really don’t know where Seokmin went,” Seungkwan said in front of the restaurant.

  
“All the guests are currently searching for Seokmin, but no one had told us they found Seokmin,” Junhui added, walking behind Seungkwan. After that, they went back into their van and went around to search for Seokmin.

  
Joshua trembles, he knew that Seokmin never brought an umbrella, he hoped that Seokmin has find a shelter from the rain.

  
“So... Your partner is... Seokmin, right?” Eunji asked.

  
Joshua let out a sigh, “yea,”

  
Eunji just nodded, “I’m sorry for being a bother,”

  
“You weren’t wrong, don’t worry,” Joshua said yet again.

  
After that his phone buzzed. He unlocked it to see messages coming through the groupchat.

  
‘Junhui: Guys  
Junhui: We found him in the park.  
Minghao: Does someone bring a car? He looks very unfit and our umbrella isnt enough for the three of us anyways,  
Me: Send location, Im on my way’

  
The location wasn’t far from them. Joshua told the driving manager to hit full speed as they ripped out through the packed roads. After arriving in the park, Joshua pulled his giant umbrella out, covering him and Vernon from the drizzling rain.

  
Eunji decided to stay on the car. Joshua looked around and walk through the stone rocks until two figures waved at them. Joshua identified him as Minghao and Junhui. So they swiftly ran into them. Minghao pointed the way, in a bench where Seokmin looked so pale with tears while Jeonghan’s umbrella was over them.

  
“Joshua,” Jeonghan said, "come here, your boyfriend is in the verge of fainting,"

  
“Seokmin??!” I ran into him, he was already really pale with his gift of a black box is already opened. One of his fingers the ring glimmers.

  
“Are you serious about this?” Seokmin said with a weak voice.

  
“I am, why wouldnt I?” Jisoo chuckled, “But now, let’s go inside the van first okay? You’re gonna get sick if you keep being here honey,”

  
Seokmin nods. With the help of Vernon who Joshua accidentaly let in rain, they prop up Seokmin into the van. Both Joshua and Seokmin picked in the very back. Joshua pulls out a towel from his back, rubbing it into Seokmin’s face and hair.

  
“Oh god, you’re so hot,”

  
“That’s something new to hear,”

  
“Seokmin no I meant yoUR BODY TEMPERATURE-“

  
Both of them laughed, diverting everyone’s attention inside the van to them.

  
“Sttt... Let them be, they’re lovebirds afterall,” Eunji chuckled.

  
The others decided to let themselves busy.

  
Joshua leans on Seokmin’s shoulder, the cold sensation touches Joshua. He pulled Seokmin’s hands up, analyzing the ring on his finger. He kept twirling and playing with his hands, seeing it being reflected by the light around them.

  
“I’m so sorry for missing your birthday, I swear the company forced us to hang out with Eunji Noona because they say we need more connections,” Joshua took a deep breath, “I promise I would never unproritize you like that,”

  
Joshua kissed Seokmin’s hands.

“It’s fine. My actions were immature, I hope you forgave me,”

  
“Sure I forgave you, how can I not?” Joshua smiled, giving him a quick peck on his cheeks. Seokmin smiled back.

  
“Well... In the meantime, we’re you serious of this?” Seokmin showed his ring.

  
“That didn’t go properly did’nt it?”

  
“It didn’t... How about a proper reenactment?”

  
“Great idea, so where’s the box?”

  
“Uh... I think I left it at the bench...” Seokmin put out an awkward laugh.  
***


End file.
